Every step you take
by MegaeraSelene
Summary: Small songfic. warning: kidnapping.


AJ looked down into the huge hole in the ground. She cried and shivered. She felt two arms being wrapped around her. It was Phil Brooks. Her savior. Flashbacks flashed in front of her eyes.

_**Every breath you take and every move you make**__**  
**_AJ was dining with her boyfriend Daniel when she suddenly saw a man staring at her. It was the very first time she saw him. He stared at her through the window._  
__**Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you  
**_Daniel brought her home, he dumped her. AJ fell to her knees, crying as Daniel walked away. AJ saw something move in the shadows. Within an instant a man stood by her side and offered her a napkin before walking off, dropping a black rose._  
__**Every single day and every word you say**__  
_She sat in the kitchen, calling her best friend when she noticed his reflection through the glass. She abruptly turned around to find him gone._**  
**__**Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you  
**_She got a package. She found a black rose, death, dehydrated, fallen._**Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
**_AJ woke up. He was hovering above her. His white, vulture like eye glowing. A sick smirk on his face._**  
**__**How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
**_She ran. Ran. Ran. And ran even faster. He followed her._**Every move you make, every vow you break  
**_AJ tripped and fell down. She cried and crawled away._**  
**__**Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you**__**  
**_"Please, please, leave me alone." She begged. _**Since you've been gone I've been lost without a trace  
**_The man dropped a black rose and left._**  
**__**I dream at night, I can only see your face  
**_He looked at the ceiling as he lay in bed. Her scared face fresh in his mind._**  
**__**I look around but it's you I can't replace  
**_Tears running down her face, he wanted to stroke them away._**  
**__**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
**_He was a monster. Even if he tried to change, he'd always be a monster._**  
**__**I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"  
**_Something snapped inside him. He deserved her. SHE deserved HIM._**Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
**_The man stood at her bedside. _**  
**__**How my poor**__**heart**__**aches with every step you take  
**_He kissed her. Waking her._**Every move you make and every vow you break  
**_AJ was ready to run away, the man picked her up bridal style and took her home._**  
**__**Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you  
**_AJ smiled at the man as she cooked in his kitchen once again. The man sat at the dinner table, watching her._**  
**__**Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you**__**  
**_She saw a chance and fled, finally after many weeks of faking smiles._**  
**__**I'll be watching you  
**_The man was quick to notice and followed her._**  
**__**Every breath you take and every move you make**__**  
**_He grabbed her arm._**  
Every bond you break, every step you take (I'll be watching you)  
**_He took her chin._**  
**__**Every single day and every word you say  
**_"You said you loved me too." He mumbled._**  
**__**Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)  
**_He pressed his lips against hers._**  
**__**Every move you make, every vow you break  
**_She trembled and cried._**  
**__**Every smile you fake, every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)  
**_The man tied her up. She promised not to run away anymore. Crying, begging him to release her, smiling at him. _**  
**__**Every single day and every word you say  
**_He just sat across of her. Watching her. Every. Single. Day._**  
**__**Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)  
**_Playing with her hair every now and then. Feeding her._**Every breath you take and every move you make  
**_The man came home, a bridal gown in his arms. His smile faded as he looked at the empty chair._**  
**__**Every bond you break, every step you take (I'll be watching you)  
**_He saw her through the window, holding hands, running away with some guy._**  
**__**Every single day and every word you say  
**_He dropped the gown and ran after them._**  
**__**Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)  
**_Her savior, he knew him as CMPunk, attacked._**  
**__**Every move you make, every vow you break  
**_Before he could recall what was happening, the earth split open._**  
**__**Every smile you fake, every claim you stake (I'll be watching you)  
**_AJ cried and reached out as he fell into the huge gap._**  
**__**Every**__**single**__**day and every word you say  
**_He heard a loud cry._**  
**__**Every game you play, every night you stay (I'll be watching you)  
**_He promised himself, as he fell to certain doom, he'd be back for her.

AJ cried louder and turned around to bury her face in Phil's chest. Only now, after the flashbacks did she notice. He just wanted to love her. He just didn't know how. He wasn't the monster she thought he was. He was actually caring. Nice, in a sick, twisted way. AJ looked into the distance. He was actually no different from herself. She was twisted too, deep inside her mind, hidden from others not too see. A grin crept on her face as she held Phil closer.

[**Author's note**]  
So I quickly wrote this story because I had this idea in mind. And I thought the song was fitting. I decided to post this as a small look at a serie I was planning on posting. This is just a really small portion of the story. I might make a small story out of this if there's interest.

Try to guess who the stalker/kidnapper is. White eye should give it away. If not, Daniel Bryan – CMPunk should.

Leaving feedback is highly welcomed ;)  
Not forcing you if you don't want to though.


End file.
